FAMILY (sigh)
by mysticzephyra
Summary: A girl shows up and wants to bring soul back to his old home but he dosin't want to.what will happen. this story has a twist at the end , I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

_**WHO**_

"_**What you're telling me is that MY Soul Eater Evans and those other people you mentioned Maka Albarn, Black*Star, and Tsubaki Nakatsukassa was it, are on a mission to FIGHT a witch named Arachne! Soul knows what WE think of violence, how could he do such a thing anyways he was always a weak little boy" Said a young girl with long brown hair and glistening blue eyes.**_

" _**We could call them right after they finish the battle " Lord Death chimed in.**_

"_**You better hope MY SOUL EATER dose not get hurt "Said the girl again.**_

_**30 MIN LATER**_

_**The battle finished having Arachne fled, minutes after Maka received a call from Lord Death. "Maka could you give me Soul for a second"! Asked Lord Death.**_

"_**Sure Lord Death one sec" Happily replied the ash blond haired meister Maka.**_

"_**Soul Lord Death wants to speak to you" Said Maka.**_

_**Soul replied with an "Whatever".**_

"_**What is it Lord Death" asked Soul with his white hair falling over his eye.**_

" _**Do you know this girl" Said Lord Death.**_

"_**SOUL" Said the girl.**_

_**You could see the color drain out of Souls skin as he said Rekana is that you!**_

"_**You remember me YAY I'm, so HAPPY" screamed Rekana **_

"_**Soul who's Rekana" Asked Tsubaki?**_

" _**She's my sister" Said Soul trying not to be heard**_

"_**Oh Soul I almost forgot I'm here to tell you father, mother, Wes' and I would like you to come home" Said Rekana.**_

_**Just as Soul was about to talk Rekana interrupted him, And said "also you know how mom, dad, brother, and I feel about violence Soul, and boy are mom, and dad going to be so mad. **_

"_**I'm not going back" Said Soul firmly **_

"_**What" Cried Rekana **_

" _**I said I'm not going back" Said an angry Soul **_

"_**Why not" said Rekana**_

"_**I think you know why" Soul Mumbled quietly **_

"_**Please Please PLEASE Soul" Yelled Rekana**_

"_**NO" Soul says sounding like he's going to start crying**_

_**Soul then runs into the Dark Green forest with tears in his eyes.**_

_**Maka then says " What was that all about".**_

"_**Stupid brother why won't he just come back, now I have to chase him down" Rekana whined **_

"_**Excuse me Rekana I think but what do you mean by come back, and chase him down"**_

_**- With Soul -**_

_**Soul kept running until he ran into a tree, and fell landing on his hand, possibly breaking it. Still sobbing he gets up only to be shocked when he gets pulled into a hug by someone he never thought he would see again, that's two people today I never thought I'd see again, (nor wanted to see) within 3 minutes no less soul thought.**_

"_**WES**__**"**_


	2. Chapter 2

Who pt 2

"_**Soul can you tell me why your crying" Wes said softly**_

"_**it's I just can't go back there" Soul whimpered **_

"_**I know, don't worry" Wes said calmly **_

" _**Wait why am I crying to you I HATE you" Soul yelled **_

"_**Soul I want you to give me another chance"**_

"_**No" Soul yelled **_

_**Wes just sighed **_

"_**Fine, but at least let me tend to your hand it looks Very broken" Wes said**_

"_**Fine" Soul whined "but I still hate you"**_

_**Wes got out the first aid kit that he always has with him, and got to work bandaging Souls hand, which was indeed VERY broken.**_

_**Wes sighed, and said "You wont be able to use this hand for a while"**_

"_**Whatever are we done yet" Soul said sobbing slightly still**_

"_**Yes, but I'll ask again can you give me another chance, I'm joining the DWMA as a **_Meister

_**, would you willing to be my weapon" Wes asked**_

"_**what your joining the DWMA as a meister" Soul asked dumfounded **_

"_**yes that's half of what I said what do you say to the other half" Wes said calmly.**_

"_**I already have a partner Wes" Soul sighed**_

_**What have I gotten myself into Soul thought**_

_**Soul then gets up and heads back toward the field he ran from.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Who pt 3

_**-Soul -**_

_**Soul walked back into the field slowly, with many thoughts running through his head. **_

"_**Soul" Maka cried **_

"_**Why did you run off like that, you could have …" Maka started to say when she saw the bandage on Souls hand, " Oh my god what happened to your hand" Maka hysterically cried.**_

"_**It's nothing Maka, don't worry about it lets go back to the DWMA cool" Soul said calmly as he started to walk to the van they took to get there.**_

"_**Fine but you are going to tell me everything tomorrow okay" Maka chirped happily.**_

_**-Back at the DWMA with Soul still- **_

_**Bring bring bring **_

" _**There's the bell lets get class started class … … Oh wait we have a new student today" stein said. All that was heard was "shit being spoken from non other than Soul. "Anyways the new students name is Wes, and" Stein started to say but was interrupted when Soul winced. "Soul are you okay" Stein said**_

"_**Ya I'm fine just bad memories" Soul replied**_

" _**Okay than, as I was saying he new student has requested a partner, but the weapon he chose already has a **_Meister, so after we told him that he paid a couple million dollars, so that he could have the weapon he wanted" said Stein

Gasps could be heard from every one in the room

" so who's the weapon the weapon he chose Stein" Maka asked

" …. Oh he chose …. Um ….. Soul" Stein said. Everybody turned to Soul with there mouth open.

" What did you say to him after he offered that Stein" Soul said nervously.

"… Well we said … yes" Stein said slightly panicked of what Maka or Soul might do.

"WHAAAT" screamed Maka and Soul simutanlesly.

Thanks to STALES565 for reviewing


End file.
